30 Kisses
by jtptan
Summary: Will be 30 ficlets written from the prompts of the 30 kisses challenge. Set in no particular order. Rating is set to 'M' as that's the most explicit anything will be, though individual warnings are on each chapter. HiruSena, therefore slash.
1. Coming Out

Title: Coming Out

Author: jtptan

Pairing: Hiruma/Sena

Fandom: Eyeshield 21

Theme: 22. cradle

Summary: Pretty self-explanatory from the title.

Warnings: Spoilers for the manga game with the Spiders. um.. cuss words? Slash.

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 isn't mine, LJ isn't mine, and a lot of other things aren't mine. Words aren't mine... the order of them here though, is.

A/N: Please note that names are spelt the same as I read them in the translations of the manga I read. This is set in the future, directly after the end of the Christmas Bowl. This is also told in the second person through Hiruma, because somebody dared me to do it. I sort of like this, but I don't know if other people will.

Coming Out

It's not that you were trying to keep the girl out of your life. You've just been increasingly aware that not only can't the fucking Manager protect you from everything, but that you don't even want her to anymore. And you've been increasingly afraid that she won't want anything to do with you anymore when she finds out.

I offered to tell everyone, and I've got a damn amusing scenario thought out, but of course you insisted on at least telling your Mamori-neechan. You think she deserves to hear it from you first, just like before the Bandou Spiders game when you told her that Sena Kobayakawa is Eyshield 21. I regret missing the look on her face for that, so I made sure I'd get to see it this time.

Anyway, you think you fucking owe her something. I disagree, though for once I dont say so. It's her fault you were picked on after all. If she would have let you grow up, you could've.

You've proved that by now, that when she was forced to back off you grew up and away from her. That's her problem. She wants to keep you to herself. Guess I can't blame her for that one thing.

You were so fucking terrified of everything when I met you, you're like another goddamn person now altogether. Heh. You were scared of me, and football, and half of our teammates when you first met them... and yourself. Later you were scared of what people would think, and though you're still a little scared of that now, your main concern is what would happen if it broke up the fucking team.

Which is why we waited till after the Christmas Bowl, one way or another. And now everybody's gone, probably half sloshed by now at the party, except the three of us. I told you I'd wait outside but instead I'm just around the corner of the changeroom eavesdropping.

You're probably going over what to say when she comes and finds you in the changeroom. You haven't even taken off your fucking cleats. She starts to ask what's the matter when you look up at her and she gets a face full of your fucking eyes. People think my eyes are weird, but yours are more powerful when you're determined about something. I can't fucking see it now, but I know that puppy-eyed look.

Apparently she's even stupider than I thought she is, because she thinks you're hurt. She says something about "that damn quarterback". Che. She doesn't know the half of it.

I can tell she's wrapped you in one of those hugs. You've never liked her squishing you to her chest like that - you can't breathe. I hear you pull away, tell her she's got it all wrong.

You tell her you've been seeing somebody. I hear you mention some sentimental crap about how they make you happy, really happy. I roll my eyes but at the same time there's a tiny spurt of happiness in my gut. You don't need to know about that though. The fucking manager uses her amazing powers of obviliousness and assumes it's Suzuna.

Before you can correct her she's going on about how happy she is her little Sena is growing up, and you could have told her, and oh-but-of-course-you-waited-till-after-the-big-game, and- well, I'm not going to repeat every damn thing comes out of her mouth.

You let her run herself out, still too fucking polite to actually interrupt somebody, tell her no, it's not Suzuna, it's somebody else. She protests, saying Suzuna's the only girl on the team besides herself. I don't chance a look around the corner, but I do make sure later to look at the tape of her face at that moment. Confusion, realization, shock, and- heh. Dawning horror.

You just wait patiently, until she asks, faintly, "Who?". I can tell she's dreading the answer, but is putting things together and knows exactly whos stolen you away from her.

"Youichi." It's fucking strange hearing you say that in front of anybody else. I imagine you've got that tiny self-concious smile on your face.

The two of you just sit together, without moving, for a while after that. I can practically hear the cogs working in her head. I'm surprised when eventually she says she's happy for you, and I hear her hug you again.

I move so that my shadow can be seen in the room. "You ever hurt him, Hiruma," she says, "and I swear I'll kill you."

Seeing you again without having to imagine you makes me grin like an idiot. "Time to go, kuso-chibi." I say, temporarily disregarding her comment. "We still got some more people to traumatize tonight. No time to fucking hang around."

You pull away from her, and leave her with a peck on the cheek. You probably murmur something stupid like 'arigato'. Consolation prize. She's turning red from being ignored by me as I drape my arm around your shoulders and we turn to go.

When we reach the door I turn my head back. "Kuso-manager."

"What?" she's curt with me. Understandable.

"I hurt him all the fucking time." You're shocked I said it, though you really shouldn't be. "He's fast enough to get away if he didn't _like_ it."

With that, I lead you out the door. I can tell you're going to tell me off for being mean to Mamori, but you know I'm not going to listen. I'm fucking mean to everybody. So I shut you up by covering your opening mouth with mine.

You're all fucking _mine_ now.

Ya-ha!


	2. Flying

Title: Flying.

Author: jtptan

Pairing: Hiruma/Sena

Fandom: Eyeshield 21

Theme: 3. jolt!

Summary: Sena reflects.

Warnings: um.. cuss words?

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 isn't mine, LJ isn't mine, and a lot of other things aren't mine. Words aren't mine... the order of them here though, is.

A/N: I haven't written anything in a very long time. Took the 30 kisses challenge to sort of stretch the muscle a bit. Please review, if you have time, with some constructive criticism.

Sena had ran so much every day that it had become a part of his life, he'd never realized he was going_ fast_. Sure, he knew he was Getting Away or being On Time, but he never really thought of himself as fast. Never saw anything special.

And why would he? Sena is a runt of a kid, half Hiruma's height. Whatever made Hiruma glance twice at him long enough to see him run, Sena never knew. He is scrawny, a 'damn shrimp', as Hiruma calls him. But he can run.

Sena isn't sure when football changed from something Hiruma was forcing him to do into something that he wanted to do. Though facing a real opponent in Shin had had something to do with it, it wasn't quite the whole equation. Sometimes, Sena really felt like he was flying.

Similarly, Sena isn't sure when his fear of Hiruma turned to respect, or when the respect turned to something else altogether. And he never suspected Hiruma would look twice at him long enough to figure it out. Why would he? Sena is _still_ a runt of a kid, and though he can run, he's still scrawny, too, a 'damn shrimp', as Hiruma calls him. But he can feel.

Sena isn't sure when whatever he had with Hiruma turned from something he was ashamed of into something he couldn't live without. Though facing himself through football and growing up had had something to do with it, it wasn't quite the whole equation. Sometimes Sena really felt like he was flying.


	3. Hyperactive

Title: Hyperactive

Author: jtptan

Pairing: Hiruma/Sena

Fandom: Eyeshield 21

Theme: 23. candy for the lj 30kisses community. Also posted to esyaoi

Warnings: um.. cuss words? Slash.

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 isn't mine, LJ isn't mine, and a lot of other things aren't mine. Words aren't mine... the order of them here though, is.

Notes: Credit to bluephlox for the idea of Hiruma getting a sugar high from sweets as the reason he doesn't eat them. This is vaguely Valentine's Day inspired.

It is before class. Hiruma is working on his laptop.

"Ano... Hi- Hiruma-san?"

Hiruma glances up from his laptop at the runningback trying to claim his attention. "What?" he asks, blowing a bubble at Sena with his gum. Sena shifts his weight from side to side, nervous. It's his first time trying to do something like this, after all. Hiruma watches him open his mouth to speak, blush, and then look away.

"Nothing." With that, Sena disappears. Hiruma couldn't keep up with him, so doesn't bother, and goes back to work, ignoring the sappy music some fucking idiot has just put on the speakers.

Morning break. Hiruma is cleaning his guns in the club room, when Sena pops up again. Sena is put off by Hiruma ignoring his entrance, but opens his mouth to speak anyway. When Hiruma lifts one weapon to peer down the barrel, Sena looses his nerve and darts off again.

At lunch break, Hiruma is waiting for him. Sena enters the clubroom, only to find it empty, and the lights off. He walks forward a bit, just to see if there are any clues to where everybody is, when the door slams and the lights turn on.

Sena turns around, knowing exactly what he's going to see. Or not. Hiruma practically pounces on the brunette, and Sena stops worrying about anything until the bell for end-of-break sounds and he has to run his fastest to get to class on time.

Lunch was nice, but Sena still hasn't sccomplished his mission. He suspects Hiruma might be purposely making this hard for him, then blushes. That's not what I meant, he tells himself.

Monta passes him a note in class, asking if he's feeling alright. Sena slips the note in his pocket, and touches the packet waiting there as he does. It makes him feel nervous, but he still catches Monta's eye and smiles. Monta flashes him a thumbs up.

Before practice, Sena finds Hiruma out on the field.

"Hiruma-san..."

"We don't have time right now, fucking chibi, practice is about to start." Hiruma grins when he sees Sena's face turn red.

"Ahh... no Hiruma-san, that's not it. I... I ahh..." he takes a deep breath and forces it out in one breath. "ImadeyouthishereyougoIhopeyoulikeit!" Looking down, Sena shoves forward the little package he spent the weekend creating, and feels it plucked out of his hands.

Hiruma is holding the package with the tips of his fingers, examining it closely, as if it might explode or catch fire if he's not careful. Slowly, slowly, he opened the drawstrings of the little back and dumps the contents onto one open hand. The extended silence weighs heavily on Sena, as he waits, still with his head bowed, for Hiruma's reaction. "Chocolates? Tch. You eat them. I don't eat sugar." He shoves them back into Sena's startled hands.

Sena's head jerks up and his eyes widen. "I thought - Hiruma-san is always chewing gum, so I thought you would like-"

Hiruma rolls his eyes and pulls the wrapper for his gum out of a pocket and shoves it in Sena's face. "Wrigley's Sugar-free Double-mint gum," Sena reads. "I don't- OH! Hiruma-san! I'm so sorry! I thought, I really thought that you'd be happy and I just wanted to do something to make you feel good before out next game and-"

"Shut up, fucking boyfriend."

This stops Sena right in his tracks. Hiruma's never called him that before. The quarterback is looking away, watching Kurita and the defensive line start their training at the other end of the field. "Hand them over," he orders, reaching out a hand, but still looking away. Sena silently puts the chocolates back in the taller boy's hand. Hiruma pops them all into his mouth, chews and swallows, after muttering something resembling 'in for a penny in for a pound'. Sena's smile is worth it, not that he'd ever tell the brunette that. "Now get training." When Sena turns to go, he finds himself kicked in the rear.

Practice that day is very strange. Sena doesn't stop grinning and just keeps running laps in circles, and Hiruma - well Hiruma is downright bubbly, a girlish, hyperactive way. The Ha-Ha brothers have to stop doing their schtick after about 20 minutes for their throats going raw, and Monta leaves practice early, scared of this new, crazy Hiruma.

Musashi and Kurita keep a close eye on Hiruma. The last time he got on a sugar high things got ugly when he fell into the following sugar low. The second Hiruma starts to seem less hyper, Musashi whips out a tranquilzer gun after Kurita has snuck up behind the quarterback, proving just how out of sorts he is. Hiruma wakes up the next morning with a pounding headache, and vows that the next time Sena pulls the puppy-eyes on him, he'll just fuck him silly.


	4. Muscle Sprain

Title: Muscle Sprain

Author: jtptan

Pairing: Hiruma/Sena

Fandom: Eyeshield 21

Theme: 28. Wada Calcium CD3 for the 30kisses community (xposted there and to the esyaoi community)

Word count: 183

Warnings: Hiruma, therefore cuss words. Slash.

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 isn't mine, the characters aren't mine, and neither are a lot of other things. The words aren't mine, but the order of them here I'll claim as my own.

Notes: This actually happened to my brother when he hit his major growth spurt. Not the calcium pills, I'm not exactly sure what you'd take them for, but I know they help bone growth so I thought it would be funny, Monta and Sena taking these pills supposed to make them taller. My brother's bones grew too much too fast. His muscles were so tight when the doctor did the reflex-test thing where they hit your knee with the rubber mallet his leg didn't kick out; his whole upper body curled forward over his lap. Poor kid, the doctor called in all the interns to come see, cause it's apparently sort of rare. This was going to be a much longer fic including a trip to the hospital in which Sena would go through all that, and Hiruma going home from America(where he'd gone to train) to yell at Sena for being stupid, but I wrote like 3 or 4 versions of it and still didn't like it, so we get a little snippet of dialogue that works as a little drabble/ficlet instead.

I don't feel like I got across what I was trying to here. If anybody has any suggestions, it'd be greatly appreciated.

"Only you, fucking shorty. Fucking- runningback. Not shorty any longer I guess. Keep the damn ice your leg, stupid. I'm not about to fucking kiss it better."

"I won't be as tall as you."

"Fucking A. I'm half American and your parents are both fucking shorties. You've got no chance."

"Monta said that the size of my feet meant-"

"When were you fucking talking to the damn monkey about foot size?"

"What? I needed new shoes, he said to wait because I might grow, and gave me some of the pills he takes to make me grow more."

"..."

"I checked with Mamori, she said they were ok. Just calcium or something."

"No wonder your fucking bones grew too fast for your muscles."

"What?"

"Tch. Stupid. You really don't pay attention in health class do you?"

"I do! I do-uh... Hiruma? Should we be doing that now? I just pulled my leg and-"

"Shut up."

"But what are you doing? You said you wouldn't kiss it better?"

"I'm not going to, fucking shorty. Now shut up."

..oO0Oo..

"Now wasn't that better than a fucking kiss?"


End file.
